


The Space-Time Between Us

by TheRomanDweller



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, EarthDweller!Legolas, Inspired By Arrival, Inspired By Science Talks, Is It A Modern AU If It's In The Imagined Future?, Linguist!Legolas, MORE LIKE The Love Across Great Distances, Multi, NOT REALLY SPACE, Other, Space & Time, Space Opera, Space-Time, SpaceExplorer!Thranduil, UniversityProfessor!Legolas, modern au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanDweller/pseuds/TheRomanDweller
Summary: Two People, separated by thousands of space and light years away, happen to communicate in the same communications channel.An unexpected Love develops between these two star-struck friends.But will they ever meet, could they ever touch, even if they live in different space-times?An unbound love of epic proportions!Explorer!Thranduil SpaceDweller!Legolas(Dark Energy Technology Makes It Possible For The Two To Communicate Across Space-Times)By The Time You Read This Message, It Would Already Be Your 21st Birthday...-Message Sent





	The Space-Time Between Us

"Hi, I'm Captain Oropherion...Who's this...?" Thranduil types up his introduction as he connects to a random space-time channel. He was currently on his break and out of boredom decided to visit Space-Time-Omegle. The random connections were lightning speed and many people could talk with other on different space-time planes. Thranduil sat back and grinned when it took only micro-seconds to connect with a user.

 

"Hi! This is Earth-Dweller Legolas, so you speak Ancient English?" (Author's Note: our modern English is basically considered Ancient English to these space people), Legolas said into the chat box. He was elated, ecstatic, and a bit hesitant since he hadn't spoken with a genuine Ancient-English speaker in such a long time. Legolas typed up his response in such a hurry that he could feel his fingers hitting his telepathic keyboard with such force and speed.

 

"Yes, I speak it. Fluently, if I do say so myself...it's kinda my hobby" Thranduil responds and further informs the user on the other side of the chat. He was not expecting any decent users to be on at that hour, since Space-Time-Omegle were mainly populated with deplorables. Of course, he was an exception. He dragged his clean fingers through his long flowing golden locks, and gently combed through his hair, from the top of his head, down to the sides where his hair fell on his shoulders. He sipped his Kelp juice and reclined further back into his chair.

 

"Oh wow, i'm lucky then. You even got the contractions down to a 'T'. So what brings you here, other than the language" Legolas asks further question to get the conversation going. He smiled at how easy it was to communicate in Ancient English.

 

"Why thank you. I guess you are luck then. So how do you know Ancient English?" Thranduil asks, curious and a little skeptical. He wished the user on the end wasn't using a geo-translator.

 

I'm a Linguistics professor at the Earthian Neil-Degrasse-Tyson University" Legolas typed, but deleted the name of his university before sending his response. He told himself internally to be careful of strangers on-line.

 

"Hmmm..That's curious...Earth still exists on your time-plane?" Thranduil asks nonchalantly as if this question was a fact. Then after sending the message, Thranduil pursed his lips slightly with his upper teeth, as he grimaced at the subtle mistake. The Quantum engine of his space ship whirled in the background. The scuttling of busy feet could be heard a few distance away, Although the noises were faint and distant. Thranduil wondered if he could finally find a friend to talk to. He wished for a inter-dimensional-plane-pen-pal.

 

"Yes, it's very much alive...are you in a different space-time as me? Where-What-time is it over there? (Legolas is asking 'What time is it over there, on your end', but i added the 'where' to account for the plane of reality that Thranduil is currently at). Legolas said, also at the time, he thought nothing of the easy communication with the stranger. But he was curious on the place and time of the stranger he was talking to.

 

"Wow, I never thought that Space-Time-Omegle would connect me to a random stranger who has similar interests as me" Thranduil says indignantly, and a little skeptical. He wished to all the gods that he wasn't talking to an AI (artificial intelligence) like he did last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry it's short. It will get longer as the chapters get further into the end


End file.
